Camelia's Tale: And Everything Started
by Nakamura Tsubaki
Summary: The night after the Legendary War. RenxJeanne One-shot! Please R&R!


This my first fanfic ever! I'm from Indonesia, so I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistakes.... Arigatou Gozaimasu!

* * *

The night after that Legendary War, everyone still sleep at uninhabited islands inn in Tokio, tomorrow morning they all will go to their hometown. Ren still open his eyes in futon, he couldn't sleep. Then Horohoro that already have a deep sleep kick Ren directly on head.

Ren: (angry) "F**K! How can I even go to sleep if this idiot keep hitting me?!! "(breathing heavily) (taking a deep breath)"Maybe I will just go for a walk... since its the last time I'm stay in this place"

When he take a walk near the X-Laws's ship, he saw someone sat at the grass field. Its Jeanne, she's hug her knees and his chin relaxed between them. She wear a white satin night gown that reflecting the moonlight and a blanket that cover her shoulder.

Ren: "What are you doing here?"

Jeanne: "Oh, Kongbawa Ren-san. (bowed) ano, I cant sleep, so i'm just watching the stars. Tonight the stars is so many, and the breeze is really cozy. Its so relaxing."

Ren: (think a little, and sit down next to Jeanne) "I'll join." (noticed something) "Wait, what did you just call me?"

Jeanne: (confused)"Eh? 'Ren-san' it is? Something the matter?"

Ren: "No, but you know, everytime you called someone you included his last name like me Tao Ren or Asakura Yoh . But its the first time I hear you called a me with '-san'."

Jeanne: (a little suprised but smile) "Because I think I really kinda haughty with people, we all become friends when invading the plant. So why i'm talking to you all like a enemies in SF? I want to have good friends just like you, Ren-san. That will throw away his own dreams in sake of a friends, just like Yoh-san."(think a little)"At first, I thought Yoh-san is the same as Hao because they're siblings... But, its not true. Yoh-san is really a good person..." (smile a little) "Oh, yeah. Since I called you 'Ren-san', you can also called me Jeanne..." (giving Ren his cutest smile)

Ren:(Blushing red when looked at Jeanne smiling face) "Wh... Whatever!" (Making a distance between Jeanne)

Jeanne: (Realise something and shouting) "Be careful, Ren-san! There's a –"

Ren: (stabbed) "Ouch!" (looked to his bleeding palm)

Jeanne: "...There's a shards of broken glass. If you don't careful, it may pierce you. But, its already too late. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But, why you suddenly make distance from me?

Ren: (Blushing) "It... It's not your fault. I just... anyway, this wound is not severe. So, just forget about it." (heart beating)

Jeanne: (worried) "But, the blood will stain to your pajamas." (taking a white handkerchief) "Here, let me see your palm." (pull gently Ren's hand)

Ren:(Blushing and heart beating even more) "Bu... But you don't have to..."

Jeanne: (showing that cute smile again) "Its okay..." (Wrap the handkerchief to Ren's palm)

Ren: (blushing red again and looking to her hand that wrapping handkerchief to his hand) (speak in the heart) "Her hand is so soft and small, it also warm... Its the first time I really close to a girl except with mom or nee-san..."

Jeanne: "There, all done." (smile)

Ren:"Th... Thanks... anyway, I already sleepy now. So I'll going back to inn." (Stand up)

Jeanne: "Okay, good night. But... we're all going back home tomorrow, so I guess I must say 'farewell'. Even I thought we're gonna be a good friend." (smile bitter)

Ren:(looked to Jeanne smile) "No, this is not the end of relationship. Because I'm still borrowed your handkerchief, so I gotta return it someday, right?

Jeanne: (suprised) "But, you're from China, and I live in France. Its too far away, so you don't have to return it."

Ren:"No, I will still return it. After all, this looks like your favorite handkerchief."

Jeanne: (blushing to hear Ren's opinion) "So, will we meet again?"

Ren:"Yeah."

Jeanne: "Then, its not 'farewell', but 'Good Night,Ren-san. See you again...'." (smile broadly)

Ren: (smile) "Good Night, Ma....I mean, Jeanne." (walking toward the inn)

And so everything started...

* * *

Hahaha... I think this is impossible to happen.... But, maybe this is why Ren and Jeanne become close....


End file.
